


Secret Affairs

by Rumbellegem15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbellegem15/pseuds/Rumbellegem15
Summary: Belle French wasn't looking for love that night at The Rabbit Hole but found it anyway. Too bad it was with her fathers biggest enemy, Cameron Gold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no business starting a new story when i haven't completed Old Friends but i wanted to post this first chapter to see if anyone is interested in it. Don't worry Old Friends will be completed. Anyway let me know what you think!

“Whiskey neat”

The bartender looked up from the glass he was drying to admonish the customer for his rudeness but his eyes widened in horror when he saw who it was.

“Right away Mr Gold” he stammered and ushered off to get the secret bottle of expensive scotch he kept specifically for his landlord. His hand shook as he poured some of the amber liquid into the tumbler; Mr Gold’s eyes boring into him didn’t help matters.

“You might want to get those shakes looked at Mr Nottingham” Gold smirked “you're wasting good alcohol” he gestured to the drops of liquid splashed on the bar.

“I'm so sorry Mr Gold” Keith panicked “I’ll go get a cloth” he muttered and scurried off.

“That was hilarious” Golds head shot up at the sudden exclamation that came from further down the bar. He was further surprised to see a beautiful brunette chuckling away with a mouthful of peanuts.

“Glad I could amuse you” Gold grinned as he pulled himself onto one of the stools and hooked his cane over the edge of the bar. His knee was painful on cold days, hence the reason for his visit to the bar – apart from collecting the rent – he also needed a drink to numb the pain a little.

“I'm sorry” the young woman replied even the grin was still plastered on her face “I'm not laughing at you I promise” she explained “that asshole has been coming on to me all night and one look from you and you’ve got him running away like the devil was going to get him” 

“Well if you need me to have a word I would be more than happy to Miss….”

“Belle” she offered.

“Miss Belle” he finished.

“Just Belle” she amended “and I think I heard your name is Mr Gold right?”

“That’s me dearie” Gold confirmed.

“Don’t you have a first name?” she probed further feeling quite intrigued by the Scotsman.

“Of course I do, but names have to be earned” he smirked.

“What so people just call you Mr Gold” she scoffed.

“Names are power dearie” he shot back “I prefer to have that power….. Most associates just call me Gold”

“fine, well it’s nice to meet you Gold” she emphasised his name with a smirk and all Gold could think about in that moment was what he could make those pretty pink lips do to him. He had to discreetly shift in his seat to ease the tension.

“The pleasure is all mine Belle” he breathed. Mentally congratulating himself when he saw the faint blush rise on her cheeks.

Over the course of the evening Belle moved along the stools until she was sitting knee to knee with Gold. Keith kept shooting curious glances at the pair, confused as to why the pretty brunette would want to talk to Mr Gold and not him.

Belle found Gold fascinating, he was well read just like her and he told her all about the places he had travelled to. Belle had only gone as far as New York for college so she sat riveted as he described London, Rome, and Paris….. She was especially interested when he spoke about Paris having heard stories from her mother about the French capital.

They didn’t even notice when everyone started to leave the bar and when Keith along with the other barmaid began to clear up. It was only when Belle stifled a yawn that they noticed the time.

“Wow I can’t believe we've been talking so long” Belle smiled “I guess we better get going”

“Yes I guess we should” Gold agreed and stood from his stool to retrieve his coat “let me escort you home”

“Oh it’s fine, I only live like five minutes away” she protested but knew it was futile. He was too much of a gentleman to allow her to walk home alone at two in the morning. If she was being honest she wanted to spend more time with him anyway. After only a few hours with him she was very intrigued with him…… and she had to admit he was extremely hot!

“I'm not taking no for an answer” Gold insisted and followed Belle as they made their way outside. The air was cold as they stepped out onto the sidewalk and Belle instantly regretted only picking a cardigan to wear when she had walked out of her apartment.

Gold saw her shiver slightly and he immediately shrugged off his coat and draped it around her shoulders. She stopped to pull it tighter and feed her arms through the holes and he halted to wait for her. She gave him a shy smile suddenly feeling the urge to kiss him. The alcohol in her system and the fresh air making her feel just that little bit more braver than usual.

“Thank you” she breathed and decided to take the plunge. She stepped forward and grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him to her so her lips met his. Gold was shocked by this latest development but he couldn’t say he was entirely unhappy about it.

Gold wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He was suddenly very glad he had chosen tonight to go to the bar to collect the rent. He had considered leaving it until the next day but had needed a drink and didn’t fancy going home to an empty house. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and he could feel her tongue nudging at the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth willingly to tangle his tongue with hers.

“Belle” he mumbled against her lips when he felt his tie loosening “we.....we're in the street”

Belle pulled back a little, and looked around. They were indeed still in the street, although it was deserted she could feel a blush spreading as she realised she had gotten carried away.

“I’m sorry” she muttered as she looked down at her feet. Her arms were still around his neck and his hands were still gripping her hips 

“I didn’t mean we should stop” he whispered huskily “just maybe we should take this somewhere else” 

Belle looked up at him with a coy smile and then looked around again, they were close to an alleyway, away from prying eyes but would he think that far too seedy, a quickie in an alleyway was hardly very sanitary. Before she could voice her idea she felt herself being dragged, her high heels scraping on the tarmac as she struggled to keep up. She giggled as she realised he’d had the same idea. Gold pulled her into the dark alley and gently backed her up against the wall.

“Much better” he grinned as he lowered his mouth to hers again. 

“Definitely” she agreed and met his lips with her own. 

Belle pulled him as close as she could so his body was pressing hers against the rough brickwork. She could feel the evidence of his attraction to her and it made the heat pool deep in her belly. His lips left hers to trail kisses down the column of her throat toward the valley of her breasts that was exposed due to her low cut blouse and then he trailed kisses back up the other side of her neck. She went back to pulling his tie free from his collar and managed to undo the top few buttons of his shirt so she could have access to his neck. He groaned when her lips sucked on his pulse point.

Belle lifted her one leg so it wrapped around his hip and Gold could feel her heat through the material of his trousers, needing to breathe he pulled his head back slightly. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked. He knew she’d had a few to drink with him, he wasn’t about to take advantage of her however much the entire town thought him a monster.

“Never been more sure about anything” Belle rested her forehead against his “I wanted you as soon as I saw you at the bar”

“The feeling was mutual” he growled and lifted her from the ground so both of her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Fuck me Gold” she pleaded and snuck her hand between them to undo his belt and trousers. She almost forgot her goal when she felt his lips on her neck again. Golds leg was screaming in agony but he was determined not to let that stop this moment. Who knew when or if he would ever have a beautiful young woman like this in his arms again?

Soon enough his trousers were open and Gold could feel the cold air against his cock “fuck” he growled.

He needed to be inside her, it didn’t matter anymore if anyone heard them or that they were in a grubby alley. Luckily Belle was wearing a skirt; it made what they were doing so much easier. He pushed her skirt up further until his hand came into contact with her soaked panties.

“You’re so wet” he sounded awed by her reaction to him. 

“Please” she gasped as she felt her underwear being pushed to the side, the cold air stimulating her further. Gold answered her plea and with some manoeuvring he pushed his length inside of her tight channel. 

He stayed still while she adjusted and when he felt her legs tightening around him encouraging him to move he pulled out slightly and then thrust back in hard.

“Oh my god” Belle screamed into his shoulder, the thought of being caught turned her on but she didn’t really want anyone to catch them. He kept his thrusts shallow, with having to hold her up and his bad leg he didn’t have much of a choice but this way felt amazing as well.

He brought his mouth back to hers to swallow her cries as he continued to thrust, his pace got quicker as he could feel his own orgasm approaching. Not wanting to come undone before her he removed his hand from underneath her thigh and grabbed one of her hands which were clinging to his shoulder. He directed it between them and she understood what he wanted her to do, so while his hand went back to supporting her weight against the wall her hand slipped between them to find her swollen bundle of nerves. Just a few strokes had her clenching around him.

“Oh shit” she cried as she felt that familiar tingling sensation “don’t stop...... so good......”

Gold quickened his pace as her words brought him even closer to the edge “come for me Belle” he pleaded.

“Yes….Gold!” she screamed his name and he only just about managed to bring his mouth back to hers to muffle the volume. He felt her go still in his arms, her whole body shaking as her orgasm ripped through her and it was then that Gold let go and followed her over the edge, pulling her body tight against his as he emptied himself inside of her in a few short thrusts. 

They clung to each other while their breathing started to return to normal, Belle lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him a lazy smile before planting a soft kiss on his lips. He gently began to lower her feet back to the ground and he stood back slightly to tuck himself back into his trousers while Belle readjusted her underwear and skirt. She noticed the slight grimace on his face when he leaned on his right leg.

“Oh my god your leg, that must have been hell for you” she panicked.

“Believe me that was anything but hell for me sweetheart” Gold grinned and Belle couldn’t help but blush.

“But still I'm sorry” Belle apologised.

“I’m not” Gold moved forward and placed his hands either side of her head against the wall. She looked into his big brown eyes and felt herself drowning in his intense gaze “I do believe I’m meant to be escorting you home”

“Y...yes” she stuttered, still lost in his eyes. 

“I’ll have my car brought to us” he said reaching into his pocket.

“Really there’s no need, I live like five minutes...... ten minutes tops from here” She protested again.

“I’m not letting you walk home alone, you never know what’s lurking in this town and as you have pointed out my leg is slightly painful so I will give you a ride home” he dialled a number he knew off by heart and waited for it to connect “ah Mr Dove good evening.......... yes I do know what time it is and you would do well to remember who pays your wages........ That’s better.......... I need you to bring the car to The Rabbit Hole and then give myself and a friend of mine a lift home........ Thank you” he pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call.

Belle had been watching the entire exchange between Gold and Mr Dove with a confused expression “do you treat all your employees like that?” 

Gold grinned “only the incompetent ones” but then added quickly at Belles horrified expression “I’m joking...... Dove has worked for me for many years, he’s one of few people in this town I consider a friend, what you heard was banter, he knows he can get called out at any time with the hours I keep, but he’s paid generously and I paid for his home when he got married” he stopped to smile at the next but of information “I’m even godfather to his daughter”

“Oh wow” Belle felt guilty for judging him so quickly “sorry I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions”

“it’s fine, you’re not the first person to think bad of me, you definitely won’t be the last” he shrugged and then looked out of the alley as he heard a car slowing to a stop “that must be Mr Dove” he held out his hand for Belle to take and he leaned down to pick up his cane that had been cast aside in their haste to be together. They made their way out onto the sidewalk and found a big burly man standing next to a black limo, he yawned as his boss and the unknown woman approached him.

“Evening boss” Dove smirked as he eyed Golds rumpled shirt and Belles dishevelled hair.

Gold opened the car door and ushered Belle inside to save her embarrassment and then stood to talk to his friend “I trust that I can count on your discretion in this matter Dove?”

“Of course boss” he pulled his fingers across his lips in a zipper motion and added “my lips are sealed”

“good, because the last thing I need is Neal or Jeff finding out, those two are like gossiping old maids, I’d never hear the end of it and I have enough trouble getting those two to work as it is” Gold grumbled. He loved his son Neal and he even had a soft spot for Jeff even though he was as mad as a hatter but the two of them together were infuriating.

“No worries sir, they won’t hear a peep from me” Dove reiterated.

“Thank you Mr Dove, and don’t worry there will be extra in your pay for this at the end of the month” Gold then climbed into the back seat with Belle who had been straining to hear the conversation. Dove climbed back into the driver’s seat and then asked where he was going first.

“Maine street, the apartment above the library” Belle answered.

Gold looked at Belle when she gave her answer, he was unaware anyone had moved into that apartment and he usually kept an eye on property rentals and sales even though that was one property he did not own, not for lack of trying though. He didn’t know who owned it although he had a pretty good idea, his nemesis in the town, Maurice French, was the only other property mogul around. He hoped Belle wasn’t mixed up with that maniac.

He was brought out of his musings when Belles lips grazed his earlobe; he turned and captured her lips with his.

“I had fun tonight” she mumbled against his lips.

“Me too” Gold agreed “I’m very glad I chose tonight to do rent collections” 

“So am I” Belle played with the hair that hung down the back of his neck; she loved his slightly long tresses. Gold brought his arm around her waist and hoisted her forward so she was sat straddling his lap.

“God I wish you lived further away, not enough time to do what I want to you” he breathed as he slowly kissed her neck.

“Well maybe I’ll see you again sometime” Belle moaned when he sucked on her pulse point. She whined as she felt the car coming to a stop, she knew she must be home already. She kissed him a while longer hoping to delay the inevitable.

“I think you’re home” Gold muttered regretfully but made no move to loosen his arms to let her go.

“Yeah” Belle nodded “thank you for an eventful evening” she smiled.

“Yes it was rather unexpected” he chuckled and reluctantly let her go so she could get out of the car. She stepped out and watched as he did the same.

“Goodnight Gold” she stepped forward and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking towards the steps that lead up to her home.

“Goodnight Belle” he replied when she reached the top and turned toward him. She gave him a smile and a small wave and then placed her key in the door. Once she was inside he climbed back into his car and pushed the button to drop the partition that separates him from Dove “you can drive on now Mr Dove”

“Yes Mr Gold” Dove nodded and pulled out onto the road and proceeded up the street towards Golds mansion on the other side of town, they were both silent for a few minutes before Dove spoke “she seemed nice”

“Yeah she was” Gold replied distractedly.

“You seeing her again” Dove asked 

“Not likely I'm afraid” Gold said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the messages and kudos i received for the first chapter, I'm overwhelmed. Here's the second chapter for you. enjoy!

Gold yawned as he entered the study the next morning, he hadn’t slept a wink after his late night escapades with the beautiful brunette from the bar and now he had to deal with the idiots that work for him. He lived in a large mansion so he ran his business from there; it’s big enough that he can do that but still have the privacy that a home can deliver. 

Speaking of idiots, the biggest two were currently sat on the sofa in his study playing cards waiting for him to arrive.

“Don’t you two have more important things to be doing?” Gold grumbled at the pair.

“We were waiting on you pops” The younger of the pair replied. Golds only son, Neal.

“Yeah where have you been boss?” the other man asked. The bane of Golds existence, Jefferson- Jeff – Hatter, Neal’s best friend and practically raised by Gold since he was a teenager.

“None of your business” Gold barked “so I’m here now so what’s going on?”

Neal and Jeff looked nervously at each other and Gold looked up from the paperwork on his desk when he was met with silence “spit it out one of you” he sighed.

Jeff urged Neal to speak “Booth backed out of his deal with us” he muttered and then braced himself for his father’s anger. No one backed out of a deal with Mr Gold.

“He did what?!” Gold stood and slammed his hands on the desk causing a few pieces of paper to flutter to the ground.

“We went round there to get him to sign the contract like you told us to and he told us he’d changed his mind, said he’d had a better offer” Jeff told his boss.

“Let me guess...... fucking French?” Gold growled.

“He didn’t say but seems like the likely conclusion” Neal agreed.

“I think I need to pay a visit to Mr Booth and then I think it’s time I reminded French to keep to his side of town” Gold grabbed his cane and strode around his desk towards the door with Neal and Jeff right behind him. Some of the other men that worked for Gold were milling about the mansion and they eyed their boss with trepidation, most them had already heard what had happened with Booth and had been waiting for Gold to find out as well. 

As the three men strode out the front door and down the steps Gold saw that Dove was already waiting, this time with Golds black Cadillac.

“Where to boss?” Dove asked as Gold and Neal climbed in the back and Jeff joined Dove in the front.

“Gepettos Toy Factory for now” Gold ordered. Dove nodded and pulled the car away from the curb, all were silent as they drove along. Neal eyed his father.

“You look tired” Neal noted.

“Thanks” Gold muttered sarcastically.

“Sorry but you do” Neal laughed.

“Just had a late night that’s all” Gold yawned and scratched at the stubble he hadn’t had the chance to shave off that morning.

“Where did you go last night?” Neal asked.

“Just to the bar” Gold looked out at the passing scenery and hoped Neal wouldn’t keep asking questions.

“You hate the bar” Neal pointed out with a confused expression.

“It sells good whiskey” Gold shrugged and breathed a sigh of relief when the toy factory came into view.

“You have better whiskey at home” Neal said.

“We're here” Gold interrupted and poised his hand on the door handle ready for when the car stopped so he wouldn’t have to answer anymore of Neal’s questions. He was pretty sure Neal didn’t want to hear about his escapades in an alleyway with a woman about his son’s age.

Gold stepped out of the car followed by Neal, they were then joined by Jeff and Dove. Gold headed towards the entrance flanked by the three taller men and pushed the heavy door open. He stepped in and immediately saw August Booth walking up the steps to his office.

“BOOTH!” Gold roared and grinned when he saw the look of fear on Augusts face when he turned around and saw him. August darted up the stairs and Gold pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. They can never just make it easy on themselves!

“Jeff follow him” he pointed up the stairs “Neal, Dove follow me” he turned and headed back outside and round the side of the building and sure enough Golds hunch was right, Booth was heading down the fire escape. Jeff had caught up pretty quickly and wasn’t far behind him, Booth attempted to climb down the last ladder, having not seen Gold and his men waiting underneath him but unfortunately the ladder jammed half way to the ground and left poor August dangling in mid-air.

“Need a hand there Mr Booth?” Gold smirked up at August.

“M-Mr Gold” August stuttered and struggled to keep his grip “sorry I didn’t see you there” 

“It seems you are in quite the predicament there” Gold pointed his cane up at the ladder “my men might be able to catch you”

“Please Mr Gold” August begged. His fingers were beginning to slip “help me”

“Are you going to sign the contract with me?” Gold looked up at the dangling man, squinting at the sun beaming down.

“I can’t” August cried and yelled when his one hand began to slip.

“What do you mean you can't?” Neal scoffed

“He threatened to burn down the factory” August yelled “please my father built this place, I can’t lose it” 

“I can assure you that nothing will happen to you or the factory” Gold promised “believe me I’ll be dealing with Mr French as soon as we are done here”

“But-” August stuttered and struggled 

“No buts Mr Booth, you’re not in a position to argue with me, you agreed terms with me and you are expected to adhere to them” 

He nodded for Dove and Neal to stand underneath Booth “let go August” Neal called up.

August closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let go, it was only about an ten foot drop so when Gold nodded again Neal and Dove stepped back and August clattered to the floor in a heap. He groaned as he felt the bruises already forming on his body.

“You said they’d catch me” Booth cried in pain.

“I said they might catch you, you just can’t get good help these days, they never seem to listen to me anymore” Gold smirked and then leant down to the man on the ground “never renege on a deal with me again do you understand?” Booth nodded and Gold stood up straight again “dealing with me is actually a lot easier than dealing with French, believe it or not” 

Neal helped August to his feet as Gold laid the contract out on the bonnet of the car, he produced a black and gold fountain pen from his pocket with a flourish “sign” he ordered and August took the pen and scribbled his name where indicated “pleasure doing business Mr Booth” and then he turned to Jeff who had made his way down from the fire escape “Jefferson could you take him to the hospital please?”

“Yes boss” Jeff tipped his imaginary hat and hauled August off to find the injured man’s car. Gold and Neal climbed back into the Cadillac and Dove climbed in the driver’s seat again “where to now boss?” be asked.

“Game of Thorns” Gold ordered and Dove nodded.

“Do you want me to call the others to meet us there? Just in case it kicks off” Neal asked

“No need” Gold waved his son off “I’m just going to have a civilised conversation with Mr French” 

The rest of the car ride was silent as Neal worried about what was going to happen and Gold was pondering over his words for French. Gold despised Maurice French, the man was a thug and a bully and he also knew that the man was responsible for a number of disappearances in the town.

As they turned onto Maine Street Gold saw the library, more specifically the apartment above the library where he knew a particular brunette lived. He wanted to see Belle again but knew it wasn’t possible. She was good and pure and he was a bad man who wouldn’t be good for her.

Soon enough they pulled up outside the flower shop, it was a front for Frenchs more underhand dealings. No one apart from Gold and his men knew what went on behind closed doors. All three men got out of the car and the two taller ones followed behind Gold as he stepped inside the shop, Gold shook his head as the little bell above his head chimed.

“Be out in a minute” they heard a female voice call from out the back.

Gold frowned at the voice, he was unaware of any females working for Moe, but also he couldn’t help but find it familiar. He was saved from having to wonder whose voice it was as exactly a minute later a woman appeared through the door behind the counter 

“How can I help.....? You?” she stuttered as she looked up from wiping her hands on her apron “Gold?”

“You two know each other?” Neal pointed between his father and the pretty brunette.

“Yes”

“No”

The pair answered in unison and Neal looked confused “pops?” 

“No I do not know her, she must be mistaken” Gold answered without taking his eyes off Belle. Neal knew by his father’s tone that he shouldn't ask any more questions right now, he dropped the subject and let him carry on.

Belle looked hurt by Golds dismissal of their acquaintance but squared her shoulders and stood tall, she’s wouldn’t let another man walk all over her “so what can I do for you boys?”

“I need to speak to French” Gold ignored the pang in his chest at her sudden change in demeanour. It was his fault anyway; he was just in shock finding out she works for his rival. He had all sorts of things going through his head. Did she know who he was last night? Was she ordered to seduce him to get information? Was last night real?

“Which French?” Belle inquired. 

“Don’t play games dearie” Gold shook his head “there’s only one”

“Actually I think you’ll find there are two” Belle pointed at the sign above the door.

Neal read it out aloud GAME OF THORNS – PROPRIETORS MR MAURICE FRENCH AND MISS BELLE FRENCH

Gold felt the air leave his lungs as he heard Neal’s words “you’re his daughter?” 

“Yeah Belle French nice to meet you” Belle replied sweetly but Gold could hear the bitchiness behind her words.

“Very well, I need to speak to Maurice French” Gold changed his words.

“Fine” Belle smiled and turned towards the back door, she pushed it open and yelled “papa!”

“What is it girl? I’m busy” Moe grumbled as he strode into the front of the shop, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Gold and his men stood waiting “Gold! How are you?” he eyed Belle behind him and held his hand out for Gold to shake. Gold stared at the outstretched limb with disgust but then with a smirk he responded.

“I’m fine Maurice” he purposely used the man’s first name “just closed the deal with Mr Booth so I’m a happy man” he mentally congratulated himself when Moe’s face turned red with anger “that’s why I'm here actually, I came to thank you for your help” 

“My help?” Moe choked out.

“yes, if you hadn't spoken to Mr Booth then I fear he would’ve dragged his feet so to speak, you gave him the kick up the backside he needed to sign the paperwork before someone else stole my deal” Neal and Dove were trying so hard behind him to stop from laughing out loud at the look on Maurice’s face as Gold continued “so again I just wanted to thank you” 

“You’re welcome” Moe responded though clenched teeth. All the while Belle was watching the exchange between her father and the man she had....... met, the night before with a confused expression. Moe was trying to keep his temper in check as Belle had no clue of his other business dealings.

“Good day Maurice” Gold bid farewell and strode out of the shop closely followed by his son and employee.

“That. Was. Hilarious!” Neal cried with laughter as he climbed into the car. Gold chuckled at his son and just as he was about to follow when he heard her voice.

“You going to tell me what that was all about?” Belle asked with her arms folded. Gold glanced at the shop and noticed that Moe had disappeared, probably to inform his men of what had happened.

“That’s none of your concern dearie” Gold stepped closer to her after having shut the car door so Neal couldn’t hear them.

“I don’t mean you and my father, I meant acting like we hadn’t met” she amended.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were his daughter?” Gold answers her question with a question of his own.

“I don’t make a habit of announcing that to someone I just met” Belle shrugged.

“oh please” Gold scoffed “you must have had a right old laugh with him about me, you knew who I was, he probably told you to seduce me, maybe find out the monsters weaknesses?” he pointed a finger in her face daring her to deny it.

“Ok I’m not sure what the deal is between you two but you’re crazy, my father is a florist, and as for seducing you for information, what kind of girl do you think I am? Believe it or not I liked you Gold, I thought you were funny and interesting and again believe it or not I thought you were hot!” Belle blushed a little but carried on “I enjoyed spending time with you so if by any chance the Gold from last night would like to make an appearance again, he knows where I live” she finished her rant and headed back inside leaving a dumbfounded Gold behind on the sidewalk.

“You coming pops?” Neal called through the wound down window.

Gold cleared his throat “yeah” he turned back toward the car and climbed in.

“What did she want?” Neal asked.

“Nothing” Gold sighed “she’s as crazy as her father”

 

Belle sighed as she stared out of her apartment window watching the rain pelt against the glass, it had been raining all morning so far and showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. She had a book sat open on her lap and her blanket that her mother had made draped over legs as she sat on the window seat. 

It had been two days since the incident at her father’s shop with Gold and Belle was still none the wiser as to what had gone on. Gold hadn’t shown up on her doorstep full of apologies and her father had dismissed her entirely when she had tried to ask questions which made her all the more determined to find out what was being kept from her. 

Belle wasn’t as stupid as her father seemed to think she was, the money he had could not have been made from simply just selling flowers, her college tuition alone would have cost more than five years’ worth of takings from the little store. He obviously had a problem with Gold, that much was obvious however much he had tried to cover it the other day in the shop which lead Belle to believe that her father's other business had something to do with whatever Gold dealt in. She knew Gold dealt in property so she figured that was a good place to start digging, maybe they were just rival property moguls? Although why would her father keep something like that from her?

Belle shook her head as her thoughts began to muddle, she needed to speak to Gold, which she was certain of. As if by some divine intervention as soon as she thought of him he appeared outside, he was leaving a store across the street and heading towards Granny’s diner, he seemed to struggle against the wind as he held an umbrella in one hand and leant on his cane with the other but he soon found a rhythm and pushed his way through the gale. 

She made a split second decision that she was bound to regret but she hopped up from her seat and grabbed her rain coat and ran down the steps. The street was deserted due to the weather and Belle went as quick as her feet would take her, avoiding puddles and fighting against the wind. Luckily Granny’s wasn’t too far away and she was soon wrenching the door open to the diner. There were a couple of people in the diner but the most sensible of people were at home avoiding the weather.

“Hey Belles” Ruby smiled and placed a cup of coffee in front of the customer she was serving. Belle thought it was Doctor Whale.

“Hey Rubes” Belle greeted back and scanned the room. She spotted Gold sat in the booth in the corner nursing a cup of tea. She stood at the counter and ordered a hot drink of her own. After Ruby placed to steaming hot beverage in front of Belle she bustled off to the kitchen leaving Belle alone. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Gold still sitting alone and so she picked up her drink and headed over to him.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked. Gold looked up startled at her voice; he had been in his own little world actually thinking about her. Belle didn’t wait for him to answer and plonked herself down opposite him in the booth.

Gold finally came to his senses “this isn’t a good idea dearie”

“Well that’s my decision really isn’t it?” Belle picked up her drink and raised an eyebrow at him over the rim of the cup, a silent dare to tell her otherwise.

“If people see you with me then they will talk” he told her bluntly. 

“Let them” she shrugged.

“You really don’t like being told what to do, do you?” he smirked. He was quite impressed with her tenacity but a part of him knew that being seen with him was dangerous for her, if her father found out he wasn’t sure what would happen to either of them.

“No one decides my fate but me” Belle declared with a smile. 

“Well that’s very admirable Miss French but I’m fairly certain your father would be less than impressed if he found out about anything to do with us” he wasn’t just talking about them together in the diner. 

“That’s why I’m here actually” Belle ignored the warning “what’s the deal with you and my father?” 

“I think that’s something you should ask him Miss French” Gold looked down at his now lukewarm drink.

“He wouldn’t tell me that truth” She scoffed “I love him but he still thinks I’m some six year old with pig tails and braces” 

“I’m not getting involved” Gold vowed to her.

“You already are involved Gold” Belle pointed out “or are you forgetting our night together already, I’m sure you wouldn’t want that getting out”

“Are you trying to blackmail me Miss French?” Gold glared at the young woman, no-one blackmailed him. He was Cameron Gold!

“No” Belle shook her head innocently but Gold could see the gleam in her eye.

“You’re on thin ice Miss French” Gold threatened.

“Cut the Miss French crap Gold” she snapped “you called me Belle until you learnt my last name”

“Well I couldn’t call you Miss French before I knew your last name could I?” he snapped back sarcastically.

“Just tell me what you do for a living?” Belle demanded.

“I own property” Gold replied vaguely. He knew she wasn’t going to leave it there; it was quite obvious there was more to his work.

“And?” she pushed.

Gold sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he had just wanted a quiet cup of tea “I’ve told you to talk to your father, now if you don’t mind if like to be left alone”

Belle could sense she'd pushed too far “I’m sorry” she muttered and began to stand from the table “can I ask you one more question?” 

Gold exhaled and looked up at her, in that moment he saw the woman from the bar, not Moe Frenchs daughter. 

“Did that night mean anything to you?” she asked quietly, she guessed he wouldn’t want anyone to overhear her.

Gold thought about his answer, it had meant a lot to him but could he admit that. Nothing could happen between them, that much he knew for sure, should he lie and say it meant nothing so she would walk away or tell the truth and say it meant something and risk her wanting more. Either way she would get hurt.

Belle took his silence to mean it meant nothing and she nodded sadly and began to walk away until Golds hand stretched out to grasp her arm. She looked down at him.

“It meant more than you know” he finally admitted. She smiled at him and he gave her a small one in return. She was about to reply when the door to the diner swung open and a gust of wind blew through from outside.

“Belle babe there you are” 

Belle cursed under her breath at the man that entered “good afternoon Gaston” she grumbled.

“Your father wants to see you?” Gaston eyed Golds hand on Belles arm “what’s going on here?”

“Nothing you need to worry your tiny little mind about dearie” Gold stood and turned to face the taller man. He knew Gaston was one of Moe’s heavy’s but he wasn’t scared of him, the man hadn’t got two brain cells to rub together, he may be stronger than Gold but definitely not more intellectual.

“listen old man, you touch Belle again and you’ll have me to deal with” Gaston jabbed a finger at Gold who in turn just smirked, it was on the tip of his tongue to say she didn’t mind his hands on her the other night but he wouldn’t do that.

“Gaston, back off” Belle stepped in front of the bigger man and shoved him backwards, he barely moved but she still managed to wedge herself between them “why does my father want me? And why can’t he just call me like a regular dad?” she waved her cell phone in his face to emphasise her point. 

“Just come along like a good girl” Gaston spoke down to her and she wanted to slap the smug look on his face, instead she smiled sweetly and walked away from all the men and towards the back where the restrooms were located “where are you going?” 

“Bathroom” Belle replied simply and carried on walking. Gold stood and watched her go with a smirk on his face. He knew exactly what she was doing, yes he might not be as strong as Gaston but he was definitely smarter. While Gaston and his associate stood waiting for Belle, Gold gathered up his cane and left some money on the table for Ruby and sauntered out into the rain. 

He stood on the steps and sure enough he saw Belle come from around the back of the building, she saw him watching her and she smiled and waved before heading back up the street to her apartment. Gold laughed and shook his head at her and pulled the collar of his coat up further around his neck and headed off in the opposite direction. Belle stopped and watched him go, disappointment ran through her as she realised they hadn’t finished their conversation and now probably wouldn’t get the chance to.

He had admitted that that night meant something but she was so confused, there was something going on between him and her father. Now she just needed to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, life has been getting in the way and I wanted to get somewhere near finished with my other story before continuing this. Anyway here's chapter 3, and i apologise for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Belle immediately regretted leaving her home that night without a jacket – and especially without an umbrella – as the rain lashed against her bare legs. She pulled her thin cardigan tighter around her body in a futile effort to warm up; the fabric just clung to her as more rain soaked the wool.

She heard a car coming from behind her put paid it no attention as she continued on her journey to her apartment, the headlights from the vehicle bounced off the puddles and it wasn’t until the last second she spotted the ginormous puddle right next her, she shrieked and covered her face as a wave of water crashed toward her from the force of the cars tyres.

The car continued on its way, the driver completely oblivious to the now thoroughly soaked and shivering – and extremely angry – young woman standing in the rain.

“Jackass” she yelled into the darkness. She huffed and carried on walking, this time aware of when she heard a car approaching and she stepped to the side to avoid being drenched again, but this time the car slowed next to her. She looked out of the corner of her eye, hoping that it wasn't some weirdo wanting to pick her up. The vehicle looked familiar but in the darkness, and the lousy weather she couldn’t place it. Not until the window wound down and she heard a familiar voice, she cringed and prayed that she was imagining his accent.

“Nice night for a walk Miss French” she could hear the grin in his voice. She wanted the ground to swallow her up.

She stopped and plastered a smile on her face, aware that her make-up had ran so much she probably looked like a drowned panda “I always love a walk in the rain Mr Gold” she hoped her voice was stronger than she felt “but if you’d excuse me I should get home”

“Care for a ride” she noticed his emphasis on the word ‘ride’ and she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips

“thank you for the offer but I’ll be fine” she urged her feet to start walking, unaware of the car door opening and closing until she felt the rain suddenly stop hitting her skin. She looked up to see an umbrella being held above her head and over her shoulder she saw Gold.

“What are you doing?” she yelled above the rumbling thunder.

“I may be a bastard Miss French” he leaned in close so she could hear him “but I wouldn’t like to see you catch pneumonia” 

“I’ll be fine” she replied.

“Just get in the car Belle” he ordered softly.

She stood still, contemplating her next move, the last time she had been alone with him in his car had been the might he had fucked her against the wall outside the club. The rain began to fall harder and the wind picked up, Gold was having a hard time holding on to the umbrella but he waited patiently for her to move. 

Belle nodded and followed Gold back to his car, pulling the door open and juggling the umbrella proved to be difficult for him but he managed and gestured for Belle to climb in and quickly followed, throwing the now folded up brolly to the other side of the car, letting the water drip from it in a small puddle on the floor.

“Thank you” she said quietly as she rubbed her hands against her upper arms in a feeble attempt to warm up.

Gold saw her shiver and lowered the partition to reveal Dove “Mr Dove could you put the heater on please?” 

“Yes Mr Gold” Dove nodded and reached for the dials, a gust of warm air soon filled the car making Belle relax.

“Thank you.... again” she smiled. Her reflection in the car window stared back at her and she cringed at the state of her hair, wiping a thumb under her eyes removed some of the black mascara that had run but she knew her hair was a lost cause for now.

“What we’re you doing out in this weather?” he asked trying to make conversation.

“In my defence, the sun was shining when I left my place” she huffed “and I wouldn’t have had to walk home had my date not been a disaster”

Gold didn’t like to admit that his chest clenched at the thought of her with another man, and Belle didn’t like to admit that the slightly sad look on Golds face had made her feel just a little bit happy.

They sat in silence as Dove drove them towards Belles home above the library; the only light in the car was the intermittent bursts from the streetlamps. They sat close to each, not quite touching but close enough that it wouldn’t take much to be touching. Their hands rested on the seat between them, Gold looked across at Belle, he gaze was fixed out of the window and then his gaze moved to their hands, they were so close, if he just moved his little finger-

“What are you doing out in this weather?” Belle’s voice made him jump and pull his hand away.

“Work” he answered cryptically. Belle narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t push, it wasn’t her business anyway, and he’d made it perfectly clear that that night was a one off between them. Thanks to some fucked up rivalry with her father “so why was your date a disaster?”

She considered not answering, what did it have to do with him, but they were a few miles from her home and they had nothing else to discuss “it was a blind date, set up by Ruby, let’s just say we didn’t have a thing in common” 

“And that was enough to make you walk miles home in a storm on your own” he scoffed.

“Well when he started to get a little grabby I didn’t think twice about leaving” she shrugged “it wasn’t until I stepped outside that I realised it was raining but I wasn’t going back in”

Golds hands tensed at the thought of some idiot getting handsy with Belle, his knuckles turned white at the strength he was clenching his hand. Belle noticed.

“Are you jealous?” she laughed.

“Don’t flatter yourself Miss French” he looked out the window to avoid her stare.

“You grip your cane any harder and the wood will snap” she raised an eyebrow and that was when Gold locked eyes with her. He loosened his grip on his cane and let it fall to the cars floor.

“Satisfied” he smirked.

“Not yet” she shot a smirk back to rival his own.

Gold looked at the partition, it was sound proof, he’d had it specially installed when he decided to conduct some more of his private deals in the back of the car, he trusted Dove but sometimes it was better that his trusted driver didn’t overhear things. Satisfied that Dove couldn’t hear them he turned his attention back to Belle. She was still smirking at him but now she had raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge.

“You play a dangerous game Miss French” he growled.

“You’re not so dangerous” she leaned closer

“You don’t know me at all” he countered and leaned towards her.

“I know you want to kiss me” her hand reached up to tug at his collar.

“I think that it’s more you that wants to kiss me” he challenged. 

“Shut up” she said before lunging into his arms and crashing her lips against his. Gold didn’t even hesitate to kiss her back and he snaked his arm around her waist and hauled her against him so she could straddle his lap.

She could already feel him hardening beneath her, the feeling sending jolts of pleasure towards her core. She gasped when his hand came into contact with her covered breast, the fabric was still wet from the rain and the mixture of the cold and warmth from his hands had her nipple straining against his fingers.

Her tongue plundered his mouth; she’d almost forgotten what the man could do with his tongue, her mind wandered to what other parts of her body he could pleasure with his tongue. The thought made her grip him tighter and ground down against his erection.

“Fuck” Gold growled.

“You like that?” she whispered huskily in his ear and circled her hips again. She yelped when he grabbed the backs of her thighs and quickly moved her to lie on her back across the seats. For a man that walked with a cane he was surprisingly quick to move to settle between her thighs.

“Not so cocky now Miss French” he declared triumphantly.

She glared at him but instead of retorting she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to kiss him again. Golds hand ran down her side and over her hip until he came into contact with the hem of her dress. His hand slipped below the damp material and pushed up and that was when he felt dampness that was nothing to do with the rain.

“What do you want Belle?” he breathed.

Belle bit back a smile when he murmured her first name instead of Miss French and then bit her lip when his fingers traced the edge of her panties. His fingers froze and she realised she hadn’t answered.

“I want you” she breathed and sighed when his fingers dipped under the fabric. She moaned as his index finger came into contact with her swollen clit. He continued to rub circles around the nub while he brought his mouth back to hers-

 

“Belle!”

Belle jolted as she felt her arm being smacked, she had to stop her chin hitting the table as it was the arm she had been resting her head on.

“Jesus Ruby” Belle grumbled.

“You’ve been staring over at Golds shop for the last ten minutes sweetie” Ruby laughed “I was beginning to think you’d had a stroke or something” 

Mary Margaret snickered behind the rim of her glass as she took a sip of her iced tea; Belle narrowed her eyes at her friends and poked her tongue out at Ruby. Her two best friends had dragged her out for breakfast, even though she had wanted to stay in bed, her thoughts of Gold had been plaguing her all night. She couldn’t stop thinking about him.

“So what’s so interesting over at the pawn shop?” Ruby rose an eyebrow “let me guess.... Neal? No wait it’s Jefferson... no Neal....” the brunette trailed off with a dreamy look.

Belle leant over to Mary Margaret and whispered “who are Jefferson and Neal?” 

“Seriously?” Belle cringed when Ruby shrieked. Mary Margaret held her hand up to stop Ruby’s unnecessary outburst.

“Neal is Mr Golds son” the black haired woman answered “and Jefferson is kinda his adopted son, he lost his parents when he was a teenager, him and Neal were best friends and Mr Gold took him in, raised both of them”

Belle tried to hide her smile, she loved learning new things about Gold, and what her friend had just said was a very nice thing to learn.

“and they are two of the most hottest guys in town” Ruby interjected and Belle laughed “I’m telling you guys, I definitely wouldn’t mind being the filling in that particular sandwich” she sighed wistfully.

“Ruby, sweetie, you’re gay” Mary Margaret laughed.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a fine looking man” Ruby rolled her eyes “Dorothy doesn’t mind” she added with a laugh.

“They are both very cute” Mary Margaret had to agree “but nothing like my David” she smiled.

Belle smiled thinly, she had made friends with Ruby and Mary Margaret not long after she had moved back to Storybrooke after she had finished university but they were both in serious relationships and Belle was still single, and having to pretend she wasn’t pining for the pawn broker across the street.

“So come on, why were you staring at the pawn shop?” Ruby suddenly remembered her original question.

“I... wasn’t.... I was just staring into space but facing that way” Belle defended and hoped her quivering voice didn’t betray her.

“You’ve been away with the fairies all morning” Ruby observed.

“I’m just tired” Belle faked a yawn for effect. Ruby narrowed her eyes but said no more when she heard a door slam close across the road. She grinned “speak of the devilishly handsome devils” 

Belle and Mary Margaret followed their friends gaze, noticing – who Belle assumed to be – Neal and Jefferson crossing the road towards them. 

“Morning ladies” Jeff tipped his hat at the ladies

“Morning Jeff” Ruby and Mary Margaret returned “morning Neal” they added to the quieter of the two men. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Belle realised she had seen Neal before, at the shop the day Gold had come in and realised who she was. He hadn’t said much that day, she got the feeling he didn’t say much in general.

“we're just grabbing some breakfast” Jeff told them – although Belle thought that was quite obvious as it was breakfast time and they were in a diner “boss kicked us out, apparently we were annoying him” he laughed and Neal snickered quietly behind him.

“Is Gold in one of his moods then?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, pops has been in a mood for days” Neal answered “unfortunately that happens when people try to renege on deals with him, and we get the brunt of it” his eyes drifted to Belles and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Why was he looking at her like that?

Jeff nodded “anyway he wanted to be alone so we came for pancakes” he licked his lips and rubbed his belly before bidding the girls goodbye. 

Belle glanced at the shop, so he was over there and he was alone, chewing her lip she debated sneaking over there but unsure of what she actually wanted to say to him. All she did know was that she wanted to see him, even if he did throw her out as he had just done to his own son and friend.

“I’ve got to go” she stood abruptly, almost knocking Mary Margaret’s drink over. 

“Where’s the fire?” Mary Margaret asked as she wiped a few droplets of spilt liquid from her shirt.

“Sorry, I forgot I have some things to do before I open the library” she mumbled before throwing a couple of notes on the table for her breakfast and rushing off before they could stop her. Belle walked in the direction of the library, knowing she couldn’t exactly just walk across the street to the pawn shop. Once she was out of sight of the diner she nipped across the road towards an alley that she knew led to the side of Golds shop.

She paused at the door and peeked through the small pane of glass, smiling when she saw him bent over his desk, tinkering with a small object, maybe a watch or piece of jewellery. Pushing the handle she let out a breath when the door slid open and she tapped gently on the wood to announce her presence without startling him.

He stood up straight and turned with a glare on his face that soon faded to shock when he saw her standing there.

“Miss French” he sighed “what are you doing here?” his gaze shifted to the curtain and Belle wondered if they were actually alone.

“I wanted to talk to you” she answered and stepped further into the room.

“There’s nothing left to talk about” Gold muttered and turned away to sit at his desk, needing something in between them.

“I disagree” Belle smirked, pulling herself up to sit on his work bench.

“Oh really” he raised an eyebrow and leant back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of him.

“Yep” she smiled, her fingers tracing over the fob watch he had been working on “I think you do want to talk to me”

“And what makes you think that” he asked.

“Because I hear you’ve been in a bad mood for days” she grinned at him.

“Don’t flatter yourself dearie” he sniped “it’s nothing to do with you”

“Liar” 

His eyes shot up to meet hers “excuse me?”

“You heard me” she laughed at his unimpressed glare “I think you care more than you're letting on”

She wasn’t expecting the laugh that suddenly escaped him “you're brave Miss French, no one talks to me this way”

“You’re not so scary” she fought the blush that crept up her neck as her words reminded her of her daydream.

“What is it you want from me Belle?” he sighed, silently berating himself for the use of her first name.

“I want one date” she announced bravely.

Gold leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling “Belle” he whined.

“Just one date” she tried again “I want to know you better”

“You don’t want to know me” he grumbled “and if your father was to find out then that wouldn’t be good…. For anyone”

“Then we don’t tell him” she shrugged and slid of the table, teetering unsteadily in her heels. Gold eyed her warily, suddenly feeling restless at the fact that she was above him and wandering around his space. He stood up and moved to lean against the front of his desk, his cane planted in front of him “we don’t tell anyone” she added, her feet coming to a stop in front of him.

“So am I your dirty little secret Miss French?” he smirked.

“No” she shook her head, her hands finding his tie, her fingers stroking the silk “I just enjoyed that night with you and I can’t stop thinking about it” her lips were dangerously close to his now, she was so close that she saw the moment he swallowed nervously. 

His fingers twitched over his cane, fighting the urge to reach out to toy with the hem of her dress. God he wanted her! Everything she had said was true, he had been in a foul mood for days and it was nothing to do with the Booth deal almost going tits up, it was because he wanted her and he couldn’t have her. At least he thought he couldn’t, now she was stood in front of him, giving him the same eyes she had given him the night she met, right before she had kissed him.

He looked into her eyes, he should say no, nothing good could come of their acquaintance, but something in him had him saying “ok” 

“Really?” she sounded surprised, having expected more of a fight from him.

“If all it takes is one date for you to realise that this is a bad idea then yes fine” he grumbled but Belle could see the hint of a smile on his face that he was trying- and failing- to conceal.

She narrowed her eyes at him “I’ll meet you back here tomorrow night at 8”

If they were going to meet in secret she couldn’t really ask him to pick her up from her apartment.

“As you wish” he bowed dramatically, feeling pleased when she smiled. The moment was broken by Mr Dove poking his head through the curtain.

“Sorry to interrupt Mr Gold but I thought I should let you know Neal and Jefferson are on their way over” the tall man grimaced.

Belle smiled awkwardly at Dove, a blush creeping up her cheeks when she knew he’d heard everything.

“You need to go” Gold moved quickly to gently guide her towards the side door before his son and Jeff appeared.

Belle frowned but let herself be kicked out; she’d achieved what she wanted anyway “I’ll see you tomorrow then Gold”

“Yes” Gold nodded, still a little unsure if he was doing the right thing.

He shut the door and turned away to face the curtain, waiting for it to be pulled back, but the sound of the side door opening again had him spinning on his heel and almost losing his balance.

“Belle what are you-” his words were cut off by her lips on his. The kiss was brief; and she pulled away with a grin and then exited through the door again, swaying her hips as she went. He was still in a daze when the curtain slid across the rails and Jeff and Neal appeared.

“Everything ok pops?” Neal asked, worried about the look on this father’s face.

Gold cleared his throat “I’m fine, what are you pair doing back here?” 

“Just checking you were ok before we go see Tiny about his loan” Neal answered “but I can see you’re still in a mood so we'll go” the two men exited through the side door and Gold flopped back into his chair with a sigh. He didn’t mean to take his frustrations out on his boys but he couldn’t help it. Miss French was pulling him through the ringer, and he couldn’t decide whether he was enjoying the thrill or whether he was terrified.

“Mr Gold” Gold looked up to see Mr Dove stood in front of him. For a rather large man he could move quite stealthily when he wanted to.

“Yes Mr Dove”

“Excuse me if I’m speaking out of turn” the big man looked down at his boss “but do you know what you’re doing with the French girl?”

“Honestly Mr Dove” he took a deep breath “not a fucking clue”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god i am so sorry its been so long! I had to take a short break from writing after my Nan was taken ill, thankfully she is recovering now but i have really struggled to get back to writing. I hope people are still interested in this story, here's chapter 4...

Belle stood in front of her closet, holding two dresses up and scrunching her nose up at both, flinging the garments onto the already huge pile of clothes on her bed. She had a date, with Gold, she had a date with a man and she didn't even know his first name.

She sighed and flopped back into her little comfy chair, her bed too cluttered to lie down on. What had she been thinking? Walking into his place of business and pretty much demanding he take her on a date, part of her was thinking he would stand her up, having just said yes to get her out of his shop. 

But then another part saw the way he looked at her, how nervous he got around her and she knew he was too much of a gentleman to ever leave her standing alone. 

Belle rubbed a hand down her face, going back to her clothing dilemma, not knowing where they were going wasn't helping either. All of her dresses seemed to be either too slutty or too young, she was only in her twenties but she wanted to seem more mature, more deserving of a man like Gold.

Belle was about to give up, thinking maybe a trip to the local boutique was in order, when she spotted one last dress tucked in the corner of her closet. Reaching into the back she pulled the hanger from the rail, smiling as she recognised the fabric. She had bought the dress on a whim, loving the royal blue colour and the lacy design around the top, but then it had hung on the rail just waiting for the perfect opportunity to be worn.

Her smile widened, it was perfect for her date, cute and flirty with just the hint of sophistication, paired with her red heels she would be the right height for.... well maybe she was getting ahead of herself.

Belle felt the blush creep up her cheeks, she couldn't be thinking things like that now, and she had a full day’s work to get through first. Glancing at the clock Belles eyes widened.

"Oh shoot!" She exclaimed when she saw she was running late now, hanging the dress on her mirror she ran to the bathroom. After a quick shower, Belle pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and threw on her favourite skirt and blouse, slipped on her shoes and ran down the steps to the library. Just as she rounded the corner she almost collided with a large hard body.

"Papa?" She questioned. Confused as to why her father would be there so early. He never visited her at work. She shivered, cursing herself for not grabbing her coat in her rush.

"Good morning Isabelle" Maurice stepped back as his daughter moved to the door to unlock it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Her teeth clenched as the key got stuck in the ancient lock; she made a mental note to speak to the mayor about getting it replaced.

"Is that any way to speak to your father?" The taller man barked.

"I've got work papa" Belle sighed. She loved him dearly but she was beginning to feel smothered since she returned home. 

"You should be working at the flower shop, just like your mother wanted, not working in this….. place" he gestured to the dark building with a look of disdain.

"Did you want something papa or did you just come here to insult my livelihood?" Belle smiled sweetly, ignoring the jab about her mother. She knew what her mother wanted, and it wasn't for her to waste her life selling flowers.

"I sent Gaston to get you yesterday, he tells me you disappeared on him" Moe glared at her. Belle rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the heavy door to start work, flicking on the lights as she moved towards the circulation desk. She hoped her father would give up and leave but she heard his heavy footsteps following quickly behind her.

"Have you never heard of a phone papa?" Belle placed her bag behind the desk and fired up her computer, another ancient piece of equipment she wished the mayor would upgrade.

"Don't get smart with me young lady" he jabbed a finger against the wooden desk.

"I don't appreciate you sending that buffoon to collect me like I am some object father" she glared daggers at Moe "if you need to speak to me then either call me or come and see me yourself" 

"I was busy, I have a business to run, speaking of which, I need you to clean up the shop tonight" he ignored her ire. 

Belles head shot up, she couldn't work tonight, but she couldn't tell him why. She had promised Gold to keep them a secret.

"I can't work tonight" she told him as calmly as she could.

"And why the hell not?" Moe barked, his face turning so red that Belle was glad that there was a desk between them. Her father really had changed since she had been gone.

"Because... because I have plans" she stuttered.

"Change them" he told her. She noticed he didn't even care if she was doing something important. Belle had had enough.

"No I won't" she raised her chin in defiance "now if you'll excuse me papa I have work to do" she pointed to the door and then turned around and stomped to her office, slamming the door to emphasise her point. Belle stood leaning against the door until she heard his footsteps walking away and the tell-tale squeak of the library door opening and closing. She let out a huge breath, what the hell was wrong with him?

She dragged her feet to her desk and sank into her chair, thinking back to what Gold had said about it not being good for anyone if her dad was to find out about them, she had thought him crazy, maybe a little paranoid, but after her interaction with her father that morning she was beginning to think that Gold may have a point after all.

 

It was fifteen minutes to eight and Gold was in the backroom of his shop, trying and failing to knot his tie correctly. He had chosen to get ready at the shop for his date so he didn't run into his son and would have to explain where he was going. That plan was working well until Gold heard the bell above the front door jungle announcing someone's presence. Gold cursed himself for forgetting to lock it.

"We're closed!" He shouted hoping whoever it was would sense the tone and scarper immediately.

"Dad!?" 

Golds eyes widened at the sound of his sons voice, and a quick glance at the clock showed him it was fifteen minutes until Belle would be there.

"Neal" he grimaced as his son appeared through the curtain "What are you doing here son?" 

"I saw the light on, I was just checking you weren't being robbed" Neal explained "what are you doing here?" He looked his father up and down, Gold felt a little uneasy about having to lie to his boy but he had no choice.

"Just inventory" he lied smoothly.

"Uh huh" Neal nodded with a knowing smile "in your dating suit?" He gestured to the black pinstripe outfit Gold was wearing, accompanied by a plain black shirt and a royal blue tie, a tie that still wasn't looking right as Gold glanced to the mirror.

Gold scoffed hoping to hide the quiver in his voice "dating suit?" He laughed.

"Yeah" Neal sniggered "that's your expensive suit, apart from the tie that I haven't seen before, that's what you wear when you have a date"

"When have I had a date recently?" Gold challenged his son; he hated to admit it had been a while.

"You went out with that Mal woman about six months ago" Neal reminded him. Gold had forgotten about that encounter, or he had purposely blocked it from memory "So who is she?" 

"I don't have a date" Gold turned back to the mirror to adjust his tie, keeping one eye on the clock as he did so, ten minutes to go.

"Fine be like that" Neal huffed "as long as it is not with Cora I'm happy for you pops" he smacked his dad on the shoulder "You can tell me, or not tell me all about it tomorrow, I'm off to meet Jeff" 

Gold nodded and watched as Neal pushed his way through the curtain and exited the shop, he let out a nervous breath. That had been too close. Another glance at the clock told him he had five more minutes so he went through the shop and locked up, flipping the sign to closed and after flicking the light switches off he made his way out of the side door where he had parked his Cadillac. 

Gold had given Dove the night off, the man already knew too much about him and Belle, he didn't want him to have to keep more secrets, plus Gold didn't get much chance to drive his beloved caddy.

Gold leant against the car, twisting his cane in the gravel in front of him, the clock tower above the library chimed startling Gold from his thoughts, the blasted thing hadn't worked for years but it chose now to ring.

He lifted his head to glare at the building but his vision was interrupted by Belles appearance in the alley.

Her red shoes crunched against the gravel as she slowly made her way towards him, almost shyly.

"Good evening Miss French" he breathed. She looked beautiful.

"You can call me Belle you know" she said with a small quirk of her lips.

He took a deep breath "Good evening... Belle"

"Better" she stood awkwardly, Gold knew what she wanted, but was he ready to give her that kind of power? The silence grew before he looked back at the tip of his cane in the gravel.

"Cameron" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry" she looked stunned and thought she'd misheard him.

He cleared his throat and looked up at her this time "Cameron... my name is Cameron"

"Cameron" Belle tested the name on her tongue "I like it" 

Gold didn't like the feeling that ran through him at the sound of his name of her lips, it made his trousers feel that little bit tighter, a flash of her screaming it as she writhed beneath him came to mind. 

He cleared his throat for a second time and pushed himself away from the car, turning to pull the door open. 

"Shall we?" He gestured for her to climb in.

"Such a gentleman" Belle teased, she admired the interior of Cameron's car, her fingers running over the plush leather. It was definitely expensive. Gold climbed in next to her and started the engine, glancing over at Belle before he pulled away.

"I'll... umm.... stick to the back roads, away from prying eyes" he explained.

Belle sank in her seat "would you rather I just lay down on the back seat too, maybe hide under a blanket?" She didn't want to sound hurt, she knew they were keeping whatever was going on a secret but she couldn't help it. She felt like his dirty little secret.

"I told you your father wouldn't be happy if he found out" he pointed out.

Belle sighed and nodded, staring out of the window as Gold pulled out of the alley, his eyes darting around to check their surroundings and then feeling thankful that the street seemed to be deserted. Luck was on their side. 

As they passed the town line sign the mood in the car seemed to become lighter, both of them more relaxed.

"No Dove tonight?" Belle asked.

"No I gave him the night off" Cameron replied "besides I don't get much chance to drive this little beauty" he smiled, caressing the dashboard as he spoke. 

"It is a nice car" Belle agreed.

"Thank you" he smiled.

They continued on driving, Belle watching out of the window as they passed through the trees of the forest that surrounded the town and then out onto an open road. She still had no clue where they were going, but was content to wait and find out, just happy to finally be spending time alone with Gold - Cameron she amended.

About half an hour later Belle felt the car slow and she looked ahead to see a small restaurant, only a couple of cars were in the car park and the building seemed dark, it almost looked closed. As if he could sense her concerns Cameron spoke.

"I promise it looks better on the inside" he assured her. He got out of the car and once he had his cane under him he moved round the car to open Belles door.

Belle looked up, stunned, never had she had the door opened for her before. He held his hand out for her to help her up; she smiled brightly as she stepped out. Keeping her hand in his even after she was stood toe to toe with him.

Their eyes met, Cameron swallowed audibly when his gaze drifted to Belles lips. Her beautiful, soft, pink lips.

“You look beautiful” he breathed.

“Thank you” she blushed “we match” she gestured to his blue tie. He looked down and then back up at Belle.

Belle thought he might kiss her, she hoped he would, she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. But all too soon he stepped away, although she noticed he didn't let go of her hand, and guided her towards the entrance.

"So what is this place?" She asked, noticing the sign above the door simply said 'Marco's'.

"This...." He paused to open the door for Belle "is the best Italian restaurant for miles, I used to know the owner, he sadly passed away last year but his son kept the place open, he employs a few staff to run the place for him" 

"Well I can't wait to eat" she squeezed his hand tighter. Once they were seated by a nice young man, the pair perused the menus and ordered their food.

"I hope you aren't too disappointed" Cameron said quietly.

"Why would I be?" Belle frowned.

"I wasn't sure what you would like, thinking about it I maybe should’ve taken you somewhere a bit fancier" he admitted.

"Cameron" Belle placed her hand on top on his on the table "This is perfect, Italian food is my favourite, I'm not one for expensive, fancy restaurants. This is much more intimate" she winked at him.

Cameron cleared his throat, ducking his head to hide the faint blush colouring his cheeks. What was it about this woman? Everything that came out of her mouth had him - a grown man - blushing like a school boy.

The dinner passed quickly, the food in Belles opinion was amazing and the awkwardness that had plagued them at the beginning soon disappeared and conversation flowed easily. Cameron learnt about Belles time at university, where she studied English and Library science, she also told him about her mother. A subject that Gold quickly changed, a matter that didn't go unnoticed by Belle.

Cameron kept a little more to himself, content to learn more about Belle and only adding in little anecdotes from his own life when he thought right.

The drive home seemed to pass in a blur; Belle didn't even notice they were back in Storybrooke until the car slowed to a stop. She noticed that he had pulled into a small parking area behind the library, she smiled to herself as she realised this was his attempt at escorting her home without being seen. 

"So..." Cameron stared straight ahead.

"So..." Belle mirrored "I had fun tonight"

"Me too" he replied, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"There's no need to sound so shocked" she laughed.

Cameron chuckled.

"So did you.... maybe.... want to do this again sometime?" Belle asked, her fingers twisting the hem of her dress.

Gold swallowed, he knew he shouldn't, he had told himself one date, one date and she would run a mile. But now he wasn't sure he wanted her to run, and by the sounds of it she didn't either. He was going to hell!

"I think we could arrange something" he turned his head towards her just in time to see the beaming smile on her face. When all this went to hell -which was very likely - he could live forever with the memory of being the one to cause that smile.

Belle leaned across the seat, placing her lips just at the corner of Golds mouth, his eyes drifted closed. When she pulled back she was still smiling, but it was something more mischievous, it was then that Gold looked down and saw something in her hands. He patted his breast pocket and realised it was his cell phone.

"Turning to a life of crime are we Miss French?" He smirked.

"Not at all Mr Gold" she grinned back "it’s just how are you supposed to call me if you don't have my number" 

"That is a very good point" he acquiesced.

Belles fingers tapped away on the screen and then he heard her phone ringing from her purse, she had dialled her number so she would have his to save.

"There" she handed him back his phone "now you have no excuses" 

"Indeed not" he agreed.

"Goodnight then Cameron" Belle said but made no attempt to leave the car. Cameron wanted to kiss her goodnight, there was no harm in a kiss, they had done plenty more the first night they had met but things were different now, they should take things slow.

Belle looked almost disappointed when Cameron didn't make a move to kiss her; she sighed and reached for the door handle.

"Belle?" She turned at the sound of her name, Gold reached for her hand, lifting it gently to his lips. 

"Goodnight" he whispered.

Belle removed herself from the car, gave Cameron a small wave and then headed up to her apartment, she willed herself not to turn around to see if he was watching her walk away. The skin of her hand still tingled where his lips had touched her and she couldn't help the silly grin on her face as her traitorous body turned around, her heart skipped when she found him watching her. 

She already felt like she was falling for him, she just hoped that he would forget his worries about her father and feel the same thing for her one day.


End file.
